


Braggart Alleycats

by zeroism



Series: the violet voice [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroism/pseuds/zeroism
Summary: "Um, yes," is what his brain manages, addled with both the slight hint of alcohol and the usual cluelessness. "I am— quite flattered, I assure you... This is a wonderful place for a d-date."A beat of silence."...You didn't realize it until now, did you," Thancred hums, eyebrows curving, seeming somewhat despondent; rubs a gentle, open-palmed circle on E'zarh's thigh. "If this is not what you expected it to be, you need not stay.""No, it's fine," he responds a bit too quickly, body growing warmer at Thancred's touch. "It's true that I did not... quite grasp it, but...""To tell you the truth, E'zarh," Thancred says, expression slowly returning to a usual level of smug. "I have been flirting with you forweeks."A story of a not yet Warrior of Light going out with a handsome bard slash rogue... And how their relationship complicates with time.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: the violet voice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463275
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I don't ship my WoL with enough people already, here I am with more of that! 8D  
> Here's an overview of what this story will be:
> 
> Ch. 1 - WoL/Thancred, Early ARR, first time, porn without plot  
> Ch. 2 - WoL/Thancred, Heavensward patches, introspective/angst, **no explicit smut**  
>  Ch. 3 - WoL/Thancred/Urianger, mid-Shadowbringers, rekindling, porn, threesome
> 
> I might expand it later, but for now, it's fairly self-contained. Though there'll also be a Lahabrea/WoL side-story posted separately at... some point. I have like five wips please help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Just in case you want a reference for what E'zarh looks like at this point...](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXSlhWiXkAQ_XuW?format=jpg&name=large))

E'zarh takes in the surroundings; there's animated chatter all around, lamps giving the room a warm, inviting glow, and the whole place smells of a mix of bread, oil and ale. It was a fairly typical pub, all things considered. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of place Thancred would have invited him to.

It had been a fairly inconspicuous invitation — E'zarh is not exactly familiar with Limsa Lominsa, despite having visited several times for work already. Thancred had offered to show him a good place to have a drink or grab a bite, which was more than fine with E'zarh; he's always happy to find new food, and he _was_ rather peckish after running errands all day.

The issue, of course, is that Thancred's reputation precedes him. Even on their way here, there was a young woman who'd stopped them, making casual conversation. E'zarh thought nothing of it at first, until he realized the woman's cheeks were flushed a deep red, her arms wrapped around one of Thancred's like a tangled snake. That would still be quite explainable, had Thancred's tone of voice not completely changed with her arrival. Only when he clearly tells her he already has plans for tonight does she leave him alone.

So, Thancred was a massive flirt. That, he'd known for a while. And so E'zarh's eyes darted around the pub, even as Thancred found them a place to sit at the bar; there were plenty of young ladies around. Had Thancred expected to find a date? Had he expected for _both_ of them to... "hook up" with someone? That... could be interesting, although every time that had happened to E'zarh, it was always the other party's initiative. Plus, he'd have to explain to Thancred that he has a very particular taste in women, and an easier time with men. That could get awkward, if Thancred was expecting to play around with girls all night. Instead, he sits down at the stool next to his companion, watching the room nervously as a friendly-looking Roegadyn lady comes up to ask for their orders.

"What sort of drink do you like, E'zarh?" Thancred asks, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Hm? Oh, I do not drink much," He admits, tilting his head with slight embarrassment. "Something light and sweet would be nice."

"You heard the boy," Thancred hums, turning to the bartender. "And the usual for me, serving for two if you would."

Thancred's usual turns out to be something with a _very_ strong smell of alcohol that E'zarh doesn't quite recognize, as well as a plate of grilled fish skewers. It seems quite delicious, their light chatter about the day's events dying as soon as E'zarh catches the smell. His stomach grumbles, ripping a laugh from Thancred.

"Why please, help yourself," he says, gesturing to the plate. "I ordered enough for both of us."

He nods in thanks, a smile tugging at his lips. The fish is soft and flaky, coming apart easily beneath his teeth; it's seasoned in a way he's never quite tasted before, and the meat itself is flavorful without being overpowering. It's quite delicious.

E'zarh isn't quite certain how much time passes, or how much he's eaten, when he reaches for another skewer and finds his hand crashing against Thancred's, the man's skin quite warm beneath his fingers. His eyes widen, hand shooting back away. He's not easily embarrassed by touch, no, but he _is_ embarrassed by his own lack of decorum. Even back home, it would be shameful to gorge himself without making sure everyone else is getting their fair share. But instead of berating him, Thancred simply laughs, a smirk remaining on hIs face. "Good, is it?"

"Yes," he nods, staring straight into the bar instead of at Thancred's face. "This truly is an outstanding place. Thank you for inviting me."

"Think nothing of it!" Thancred assures, leaning his elbows both on the bar once he's done with his skewer. "Anything to put that lovely smile on your face."

That lovely... what? "Um," he manages, intelligently. His face suddenly feels warm.

Thancred's smirk only grows. "Oh, that shade of red is also quite pretty on you."

Certainly it must be the alcohol making his cheeks tingle like this. That's nothing to be flattered about, but his mind still runs confused circles around the information provided. "Yes, I am... that is, thank you?"

Thancred signals for the bartender to bring him another glass of whatever he was drinking, then turns back to E'zarh. "This isn't exactly fine dining, I know, but... Truth be told, I couldn't think of anywhere else you would enjoy more."

E'zarh's ears flicker happily, smiling as he regains some of his emotional footing. "Ah, you were right, then. I truly do not care about that sort of thing. I've never had much food like this." Back in the village, in Thanalan, fish wasn't an incredibly common meal; red meats and fowl were far more usual, the kind of meats they could hunt plenty. When they _did_ have fish, it was usually heavily preserved, salted to last longer, the meat dryer. This fish was fresh, soft and flavorful without being too strong; he wouldn't be surprised if it had been caught today. This _is_ Limsa Lominsa, after all.

His contented musings must have shown on his face, for Thancred's grin grows further; drinking from his second (...third?) round, he sits turned towards E'zarh still, watching him carefully. "Then I am glad you like it. To be honest, this isn't the kind of place I would normally take a date..."

"A," E'zarh begins, but his voice comes up empty when he realizes Thancred's resting one of his hands on E'zarh's thigh.

Instead of continuing the thought, he throws the rest of his drink down, the fruit-flavored beverage sliding down his throat so quickly he barely tastes it. A _date_? Yes, Thancred had rejected advances from people on the way here, and had yet to try picking up anyone at the bar, but... He'd thought the man was just being considerate; he'd thought Thancred, as most men he'd met since leaving the village, found women more pleasing to the eye. But he'd actually taken E'zarh out like this as...?

 _Had he known, he'd have cleaned up much nicer_...! His hair is still a mess from his earlier errands!

"Um, yes," is what his brain manages, addled with both the slight hint of alcohol and the usual cluelessness. "I am— quite flattered, I assure you... This is a wonderful place for a d-date."

A beat of silence.

"...You didn't realize it until now, did you," Thancred hums, eyebrows curving, seeming somewhat despondent; rubs a gentle, open-palmed circle on E'zarh's thigh. "If this is not what you expected it to be, you need not stay."

"No, it's fine," he responds a bit too quickly, body growing warmer at Thancred's touch. "It's true that I did not... quite grasp it, but..."

"To tell you the truth, E'zarh," Thancred says, expression slowly returning to a usual level of smug. "I have been flirting with you for _weeks_. Surely you would have caught on, by now, why else would you have accepted an invitation to go out alone with me like this... I thought, at least."

He cannot possibly grow any redder, or at least he hopes. That Thancred would have been... coming on to him for that long... Had he noticed, he could've played along — Thancred is rather attractive, and certainly he's not the only one who thinks so. All the missed opportunities... "Don't take my... being unobservant as lack of interest," is what he settles on.

"Ah, so you _are_ interested," Thancred smirks, leaning a little closer, squeezing E'zarh's thigh.

"Just not particularly bright," E'zarh chuckles, nodding at Thancred's assertion.

Thancred tilts his head, hair falling over his eyes in a way E'zarh found quite charming. "Perhaps not, but that only makes you more adorable."

E'zarh's ears shoot up, and he's certain he must look rather silly, if his heartbeat is any indication. _Adorable_? Him? He's heard several descriptors and compliments before, but... Not that, or at least not in that tone of voice, and hearing it from someone he looked up to like Thancred was more flattering than he could handle.

"See, what did I tell you," Thancred huffs out a laugh, so close E'zarh can feel the other man's warmth on him. "Cute."

His face twists into a pout that conveys a different emotion from the happy swish of his tail. (Thancred's glance downward tells him the man's certainly noticed how pleased he is. How he wishes he could control that traitorous tail not to give himself away so easily.) "Surely there must be something more to me than simply... being cute?"

"Oh, certainly," Thancred's head dips closer to his still, hand raising to trace the tip of his finger on the deep V opening of his cotton shirt. "You have quite the body, for example."

His heart is hammering against his ribcage; with his hand so close, he's sure Thancred can feel it. "Is that so? Bold words from a man with a body like _yours_."

"Hmm, have you been checking me out, E'zarh? How unexpected," Thancred smirks, inconspicuously puffing out his chest.

"As if you haven't done the same?" He pouts again, playfully smacking the hand still touching the hem of his shirt.

"Now, with a neckline like _that_ , you can hardly blame me," Thancred answers simply, making a show of running his eyes from his neck, to his collarbones, to his chest, and to the beginnings of his toned stomach, where the shirt finally closes. E'zarh's skin shivers, thankful that Thancred can't see the goosebumps on his arms. "It can be very hard to take my eyes off you."

That's such a cheesy line, but... it _works_ , E'zarh's heart fluttering at the thought of Thancred looking at him, watching him, his body. He hadn't put much thought to the way he dresses before, but now, he is hyper-aware of how much chest he is showing. "So those pretty eyes of yours are always on me, are they?"

It's a bit of a lame comeback, he has to admit; all he's been doing is throw Thancred's compliments back at him, but it has Thancred laughing all the same. He can't help but smile back, eyes crinkling with mirth. Their faces are so close they could simply dip their heads and...

" _Ahem_ ," comes a voice from the other side of the bar, the Roegadyn bartender who'd been serving them. "Thancred, y'know I don't mindya bringin' over dates, but fuck's sake, 's past time ya get a room."

E'zarh's face flushes all over again, blood heating at the thought of being watched, but Thancred shrugs, a sly smile on his face. "Ah, that's our cue, I would say," he hums, digging in his pockets for some gil he leaves on the bar to pay for their meal. Normally, E'zarh would complain about wanting to pay his fair share, but in the current situation, Thancred doesn't let him even attempt to protest. "Let's be on our way, shall we?"

Thancred slips off his stool, offering his hand in the same movement. E'zarh watches only for a moment, downing the rest of his drink (...when had he gotten a second glass? He'd been too spaced out to notice—) and taking the offered hand with little hesitation, feeling somewhat giddy. This isn't exactly the direction he thought his night would take, when he first came into this place, but he was more than happy to follow along to Thancred's script. And instead of leading them out from the front door, Thancred takes them across the floor, taking them out through a side door; it takes them to what looks like a quiet, out of the way alleyway. Again his skin prickles with excitement — perhaps things would again be moving faster than he anticipated.

As soon as the door closes behind E'zarh, Thancred turns back towards him, pushing him against the wall and cornering him with his arm. _Wonderful_. "How are we doing this, then, E'zarh?" Thancred says, voice low both in volume and octave. A shiver goes down his spine.

There's a thousand ways he could respond, including asking more questions to clarify his intentions, but instead, his pliant mind decides to tip his head upward, toes lifting him just high enough to give Thancred a peck just on the corner of his lips. When he comes back down, however, Thancred's lips chase him, kissing him surprisingly gently at first, lips pressing against each other softly, as if asking permission for more. E'zarh can't say he's used to "gentle", and he feels an odd tightness in his ribcage when he tries to gauge Thancred's reactions. He ignores whatever that feeling is.

He feels Thancred's breath against his lips, warm and humid and inviting, when he pulls back just enough to speak. "Y'sure? There's a nice place I can take you just one street down..."

It _would_ be nice to have an actual room for this, probably, but... E'zarh glances across the alley; it's rather far from the main street, the shadows from the buildings and crates surely belonging to the bar they'd just left giving them just enough cover that they probably wouldn't be found unless someone was looking. Something about that made his stomach tighten pleasantly, electricity coursing through his vein. It's an ideal situation; he can't simply pass this opportunity up.

"Maybe later," E'zarh answered, lips brushing against Thancred's. "Can't wait."

"Like the sound of that," Thancred smiles, voice lilting, a little surprised — but definitely pleased. Perhaps he'd been expecting E'zarh to be more embarrassed of being so exposed? How silly. Perhaps he needed a little cultural exchange on how male Seekers spent their free time.

Fortunately, he doesn't have much more time to ponder Thancred's odd impressions of him, for their lips are crashing against each other again, less restrained this time; with the go-ahead given, Thancred wasn't afraid to push harder, sucking at E'zarh's lower lip, creating a perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside. It was a bit more intense than E'zarh had been used to, Thancred knowing how to read him and his reactions far better than anyone he'd ever been with before; knew exactly when to pull back and let him explore, or when it was time to take the lead, and E'zarh's breath away. Quicker than ever, he'd become light-headed, gasping in an attempt to refill his lungs, but Thancred wouldn't give him even a split second to breathe, chasing his lips whenever they pulled back. He feels his limbs weaken, as if all of his blood had been redirected to his crotch.

E'zarh had experience, sure, but Thancred clearly had _more_ , knew exactly what he was doing. Exactly how to make his partner's knees weak, how to make their skin prickle with the need for more. He was definitely more than E'zarh could chew, and that was... just perfect. He loved it — the sensation of being overpowered. Then, Thancred bends a little lower, grinds his crotch against E'zarh's thigh. He's immediately a little surprised — the man is _hard,_ and from what he can feel, bigger than he expected. Hmm, no wonder he was so popular with the ladies. His own half-erection twitches in excitement to the frenzied beat of his heart.

Thancred takes one look at E'zarh's expression, chuckling deep and smooth. "You like that, do you?" He punctuates by grinding into his thigh again, E'zarh trembling with anticipation. "I wouldn't mind finishing just like this..." The thought of Thancred humping at him like a mindless animal, riding his thigh into his tipping point, spilling himself in his pants— sounds way, way too appealing right now. He certainly wouldn't mind if Thancred finished just like that, either, simply using E'zarh's body to chase his own pleasure...

Thancred's expression changes somewhat, then, eyes half-lidded, as he raises the hand not currently framing E'zarh's head against the wall. "Ah, but if you'd like..." Instead of a question, Thancred cradles E'zarh's face in his hand — which he instinctively nuzzles into, Thancred smiling at how adorable he is even now — and slowly, meaningfully, drags his thumb across E'zarh's lower lip. Almost unconsciously, E'zarh's mouth gapes open just enough, inviting. Chuckling softly, Thancred takes the invitation eagerly, now dragging his index finger across E'zarh's lips before slipping the tip into his mouth.

E'zarh barely thinks, lifting his tongue to brush against the intrusion, and Thancred pushes back, pressing the pad of his finger into his tongue. Raising his eyes to look right into Thancred's, E'zarh laps slowly at the length before closing his lips around his knuckle, suckling softly. He can feel Thancred squirm against his body, can feel his cock pulse as he grinds into his thigh again. "Gods, E'zarh—" _Good, good. Tease him so he can't hold back anymore._

Even when Thancred pushes his finger as far into his mouth as it'll go, E'zarh only responds with an inquisitive hum, circling it with his tongue and sucking, a perfect example of exactly what he'd be doing with another appendage later. That seems to be the last drop for Thancred, pulling his finger back, using his thumb to drag E'zarh's jaw open, pressing against his tongue.

"Here I thought I'd have to seduce you," Thancred chuckles, a little breathless. Again with those odd ideas of what it would take to get what he wanted, but E'zarh can't complain about a little courtship. "On your knees, then."

E'zarh doesn't have to be told twice — he slides down smoothly, one hand trailing down Thancred's chest, the other supporting him against the wall, until his knees meet the ground. Their height difference means he has to sit up straighter than is strictly comfortable, but Thancred adjusts his angle, spreading his legs a little further so he doesn't have to sit _quite_ so high up. More considerate than most. Maybe _this_ is why he is popular with the ladies, instead?

A moment before he reaches for the hem of Thancred's pants, the man's now free hand shoots down; E'zarh stops, trying not to flinch, but instead of the rough tug at his hair — or worse — he'd expected, he feels a light touch, fingers treading softly through his locks, resting around his ear. As if noticing his reaction, Thancred hums, petting his head gently, humming something he can't quite hear. A sort of uncomfortably pleasant, cold and hot feeling settles in his gut, but he can't stop to examine it when Thancred's tented pants are right in front of him like this. He shakes whatever it is off, licking his lips in anticipation.

As he thought, Thancred is bigger than he expected of a Midlander — though he admittedly didn't have as much of a sample size for them. His eyes go wide, and he reflexively licks his lips again, eager to start. He only glances up at Thancred for a moment before he does just that, holding him at the base with one hand and pumping him gently from tip to base with the other. He hears a hiss from above him, hand pulling lightly at his hair almost in reflex — _just right_. Thancred's cock is hot in his hand, thick enough that he can barely hold it one-handed. He only uses his hand for a few more moments, feeling the muscle twitch under his squeezes, watching as a bead of precome begins to drip from the tip.

He glances up again and this time he meets Thancred's gaze, holds it there, making sure to watch his face as he laps at the tip with his tongue. Ah, that taste he'd been craving so much, salty and musky — he can't help but take as much of it in as he can. As expected, Thancred is struggling to keep the smarmy grin on his face, gasping at the sensation. He circles his tongue at the head, still keeping eye contact — watching every little reaction, making sure to commit every expression and shift to memory. This wasn't just any anonymous cock, this was someone he'd come to think of as a friend, and if he had the opportunity to do this again, he'd like to know _exactly_ how Thancred likes it.

Their eye contact only breaks when E'zarh, with no warning, takes the tip in his lips, into his mouth, and _sucks_. Right away, Thancred shuts his eyes, head throwing back as he hisses in pleasure, hips twitching with the effort to stop himself from thrusting forward. "Fff— That's good," Thancred manages to groan out, receiving a hum around his cock as response. E'zarh can feel him shiver. Still holding back.

E'zarh thinks about telling him he doesn't _have_ to, that he can go as rough as he wants, but he's having such a good time exploring Thancred's weak points — he'd rather keep going until Thancred can't hold himself back anymore. So instead he rolls his tongue against his cock, pressing insistently as he takes in more and more of him into his mouth, pulling back only slightly before he presses on. By the time his mouth is full of Thancred, hitting the back of his throat, there are still a couple of inches left outside. He'll take care of that soon enough. But for now, he simply begins to blow him in earnest, pulling back as he sucks, rolling his tongue wherever he can reach when he takes him back inside — those extra inches, he pumps with his hand, coaxing more precome out with the slightly mismatched rhythm of his hand and mouth.

"Hells, you are— _good_ ," Thancred manages to breathe out, legs trembling. "If I'd known you like sucking cock so much, I would've taken you out sooner...!"

E'zarh hums appreciatively around his length. He doesn't like it, he _loves_ it, and that's exactly why he's not about to stop to correct him. He loves the feeling of his lips stretching, the weight on his tongue, the taste of precome as it mixes with his saliva, inevitably becoming a sticky mess with drool running down his chin. Loves watching men come undone at his ministrations, making them break down their own boundaries with just his mouth, going fast enough to be pleasurable but slow enough to be _not enough_. He suspects Thancred doesn't exactly _need_ to be teased into wrecking his throat, but... it's so much more fun if he does.

Perhaps without his notice, Thancred's grip on his hair has become vise-like, fisting into it, a last remnant of his restraint shattering with a particularly deep, long suck. "Forgive me, but I can't hold back—!" Thancred groans, punctuated by a snap of his hips. The hand that'd been supporting him on the wall instead comes down to grip at the other side of E'zarh's head.

 _There they go_. The prize for E'zarh's patience comes in the form of a harsh, deep thrust, forcing the head of Thancred's cock into his throat. His eyes roll back in his head, moan muffled by the length currently stuffed in his mouth, thrusting forward again with such force his balls slap against his chin. No matter how much he enjoys teasing reactions out of men, this, _this_ is what he loves the most.

"Knew you liked it rough," Thancred hums, immediately setting a harsh pace, fucking into E'zarh's mouth, ripping moans out of him with every thrust. "Always the cute quiet ones, huh...!"

Something about that has E'zarh's heart fluttering. Even he could see the slight dissonance between "cute" and "kinky"; though it's not like he takes advantage of this on purpose. The idea that simply being himself could signal his preferences so clearly is both embarrassing and thrilling. He hums, not even sure what he's trying to say, simply to show Thancred his musings are approved of.

"I'm already..." Thancred breathes out, not stopping for a moment, shoving the full length of his cock past E'zarh's lips with wild abandon. "Not... usually this quick...!"

Rather than disappointed, E'zarh is flattered, really. That he could wear down at his stamina so easily, keeping his sucks and tongue up with the rough pace. Of course, maybe the truth was that Thancred _is_ a quick shot, and he's simply lying to save face, which is somewhat endearing still. Whatever the case, he hums approvingly around the girth, almost as if to say, _it's okay, give it to me_. Truly, he could almost come undone himself just to this, but he grips Thancred's thighs instead of his own cock, coaxing him further.

His only warnings are strangled moans and a sudden switch to short thrusts far into his mouth; then, Thancred lets out a throaty, long moan of pure relief as he spills himself deep down E'zarh's throat, the warmth sticking before slowly dripping down to his belly. Before he's done, Thancred pulls out, shooting once, twice into his open mouth; ah, is he making sure E'zarh can taste it? Not wanting to waste any drop, he seals his lips around the head again, rewarded with a surprised yelp from above; hand once more pumping what's left outside, working Thancred through his orgasm, nursing his oversensitive cock for all it's contents. Thancred's semen was a gift, savory and strong and thick, a deeply masculine flavor he'd be a fool to waste.

When Thancred's grip on his hair loosens, E'zarh finally slips his cockhead out of his mouth, surprised by one last, weak spurt that hits the corner of his lip and halfway to his cheek. With one last devious idea in mind, he looks up at Thancred, making sure to meet his eyes however unfocused they were in post-orgasmic bliss; he opens his mouth wide, displaying the mess of come left behind, cleaning the drops on his face with a finger he promptly pops in his mouth and finally, swallows. It's so thick, it's a little difficult to get it all down, but he's more than determined. Thancred came inside without even giving him an option, after all — E'zarh had to go the extra mile.

"Hah...! Dirty little thing, aren't you," Thancred manages, in between gasps and breaths, fucking himself back into his pants as his erection fades. "Sure you aren't a Keeper?"

E'zarh rolls his eyes, but he smiles, standing up a little unevenly. "Ah, yes, I'd never heard that one before."

Thancred's eyebrows shoot up, tilting his head. "And where do you think you're going...?"

His ears tilt to the side. "Eh? Are we not done?"

Thancred squints his eyes at him, stepping close to once more corner him against the wall. "And where exactly do you intend to go like this?" As if to prove his point, he presses his hand against E'zarh's crotch, his neglected erection immediately jumping in response.

He shudders, barely stopping himself from grinding against Thancred's palm. "N-No need — I'm more than satisfied already!" It wasn't a lie, per se. Tonight's activities would fuel his fantasies for days to come; he could more than get himself off just to the memory of being face-fucked like this.

"Nonsense, look at the state you're in," Thancred insists, grinding his palm across the full length of his hardness. "I simply must repay you for the excellent treatment."

 _Excellent_...? How quickly the tables turned, E'zarh ponders, cheeks suddenly aflame as Thancred's hand slips beneath the hem of his pants, pulling down his smallclothes just enough to reveal his near-bursting erection.

"Ah, even this part of you is adorable," Thancred hums into his ear, regaining his breath, leaning close to trap E'zarh between him and the wall. "Here's the reward you so deserve..."

Once again Thancred already starts rough and fast, with no buildup, using his whole hand to jerk E'zarh's cock; he yelps, able to do nothing but throw an arm around Thancred's back to support himself. He's squeezing _hard_ and the pace gives E'zarh no choice but to occasionally thrust into Thancred's hand, chasing his own pleasure without a chance to collect his thoughts.

"I couldn't hear your cute little moans with your mouth full of cock," Thancred whispers, the mere mention of it ripping another moan from E'zarh. "Don't hold back, now. Let me hear you."

As if he could even _dream_ of holding back, overwhelmed with pleasure as he is. His hand slips towards the back of Thancred's neck, getting a better grip, pulling his face down, closer. Every time Thancred's fingers rub against his tip, every time he's squeezes from head to base, he can't stop the breathy moan that comes out, directly into Thancred's ear. Surely, at this point, he's loud enough that anyone passing through the streets would be suspicious...

Uncaring that he'd just sucked his cock dry, Thancred dips his head and captures E'zarh's lips into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue inside to taste every corner of E'zarh's. Finally, he can't hold back anymore, moaning into Thancred's mouth as he spills all over his hand; not stopping, Thancred keeps the pace, jerking him for all he is worth, rubbing E'zarh's come onto his own cock. He nearly cries out, eyes rolling back; it sounds unlikely, but he can't be certain that he didn't come twice in a row, with how overwhelmed he feels, his whole weight supported by the wall and Thancred's body as his limbs lose their strength all at once.

"Would you look at that," Thancred hums, wide eyes travelling from his cum-soaked hand, to the ground, where E'zarh shot his load nearly halfway across the alley. Were he slightly more cognizant of his surroundings, he surely would've been shocked and ashamed of how intense this orgasm was. Right now, though, all he can focus on is Thancred's laugh into his ear, his rough voice whispering, "I am certainly keeping you."

E'zarh shivers in Thancred's grip, senses returning slowly, just in time to watch Thancred lick his hand clean; he shudders, but he can't take his eyes off the scene. Not until there's not a single drop of white left on his fingers.

"Ah... Can you walk?" Thancred asks, snapping E'zarh back to attention, a sheepish smile on his lips.

E'zarh himself isn't certain at the moment, so he has to test it, first. He attempts to straighten up, but his legs still feel somewhat gelatinous. He leans back against the wall. "In a moment," is how he responds.

"Good. Because I am most definitely taking you to a room and fucking you senseless."

_Ah._

Something tells him that, even if he can still walk _tonight_ , he will have a much harder time doing so tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half later. Spoilers for Realm Reborn, Heavensward and the patches between Stormblood and Shadowbringers.  
> No smut in this one, just sadness. Also a lot shorter than the rest, but it's important.

E'zarh wrung his hands together, staring pointedly at the floor. It'd been a few moons since they'd last been in a room together, just the two of them.

He and Thancred sit, somewhat awkwardly, on the bed so generously offered to him at the Cloud Nine. So much had happened, since the last time they'd seen each other.

He'd loved, and lost, and thought his companions, too, were gone. As happy as he is that he no longer needs to grieve for Thancred, there is still much he is uncertain of — and much he is _certain of_ , as much as he wishes he wasn't.

He grieves for Haurchefant still. No doubt Thancred is grappling with some grief of his own.

When E'zarh invited him to his room, it was entirely unlike the many times he'd done so before. Before _everything_. Gone were the flirtatious sway of his hips, the suggestive little wink, the seductive giggling that enticed Thancred into stepping towards the open door. This time, there had only been a glance. A long moment of silence, simply looking into each other's eyes, as if searching for something. Wordlessly, Thancred had taken a step just as E'zarh opened the door; a silent request. One he'd been more than willing to accept.

Now that they are here, though, E'zarh realized he could never find the words. Never ask the questions he wanted to, or tell the stories he'd lived through. Thancred, too, did not appear keen to fill the silence. So different from how it once was, when Thancred easily filled the empty space left by E'zarh's quiet contemplation.

As painful as it all still is, having Thancred so close to him once more is an unexpected, but welcome source of comfort. He finds himself shuffling closer, leaning over Thancred's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Seeking some kind of connection, of dialogue, even without words. Thancred tenses beneath him, for a moment or two, turning his face slightly to watch the Warrior of Light, suddenly so small, so weak, next to him. He relaxes, then, head tilting to lean over E'zarh's.

For a long, long time, they sit in silence, simply listening for each other's breath.

 _Alive._ As much as he'd gone through something horrible, Thancred was alive, warm at his side, breathing, with a beating heart once more. Too long moons had he spent believing he would never hear that sound again.

It was hope, however fleeting.

There is a warmth on his thigh — Thancred's hand, resting heavily on him, with gentle, soothing movements. A familiar gesture, one they'd shared countless times before. Back then, perhaps, this would have been a sign, an invitation for more, a cheeky way to ask for consent. Today, however, it feels somber, a shadow of the gesture it once was. E'zarh rests his hand on top of Thancred's; a response, an attempt at reassurance. To whom, he isn't certain. He needed the contact; he could only hope Thancred shares that need, as well.

After a long moment, silence growing heavy between them, Thancred flips his hand over — taking E'zarh's into his, threading their fingers together.

Whatever emotion swells inside him feels utterly fragile, like any more movement would crash into the tension between them and shatter it into ten and three, like the world around them. He's nearly compelled into holding his breath, on the off-chance it'll make the moment last longer, when he realizes his eyes are stinging.

He hadn't allowed himself to cry. Not after the banquet, not when he and whatever was left of the Scions and Warriors of Light scurried into Ishgard; not when Haurchefant laid his life for him, nor when he'd joylessly avenged his death. Why now, then? Why, when finally he had some of his hope back, and not when he'd lost it? He forced his eyelids closed, hoping to blink away the tears.

He knows it didn't work when he feels a finger brush against his cheek, coming up wet. Why, why when Thancred was finally back did he have to fall apart like this? He couldn't, not with him watching so closely. He couldn't know just how badly held-together the Warrior of Light is. He's supposed to be reliable, a beacon of hope, not... Whatever _this_ is.

Thancred shifts in his seat, facing E'zarh now instead of by his side; one hand squeezing the one still held in his, the other gently cupping E'zarh's cheek. E'zarh knew what that gesture asked of him, but he couldn't — couldn't raise his head, couldn't face him, not when he felt the tears slipping away and streaming down his face despite his best efforts. Why now, why in front of him, when he hadn't even cried when he watched a door close between him and G'raha Tia?

None of it made any sense.

When Thancred finally persuades him into lifting his chin, he opens misty eyes to meet Thancred's uncovered one, yet another mark of how much he'd lost since that evening. His life, his aether manipulation, his sister. Thancred's expression is as grave as it had always been since their reunion, but this time, there is an edge of something else, there. In the way his eyebrows creased, in the softened corner of his eye, in the curve of his lip. Perhaps this was how this new Thancred looked like when he, too, was swallowed by grief.

He isn't sure who leaned forward first when he notices their lips brush. And that's all it is, at first: a simple touch, feeling each other's breaths mingle, the warmth against their skin, foreheads touching as they simply take it all in. When they finally press against each other, the kiss is unlike any they'd shared before. Whatever lust there was between them at the moment, it was wholly buried under a feeling E'zarh didn't quite know how to put into words. It felt like a prayer, like begging to never be apart again. Like finally filling a hole, only one of three gaping wounds in his chest, but filled nonetheless. He sobs quietly into Thancred's mouth, and he responds with something suspiciously like a shuddering, heavy breath.

Perhaps Thancred, like him, would never admit exactly what it was that brought them together at that moment. And yet, the gravity of their slow movements speaks of a mutual understanding. E'zarh had never been good with words, anyway.

When Thancred dips him forward, head resting heavily on the pillow, framed by Thancred's hands as he straddled him, E'zarh knew exactly what would be coming next — and at the same time, knew nothing at all. Thancred would still kiss his tears away, but they are not the same as they were back then. They would still share touches under the cover of night, hands gripping everywhere they can reach, but today, it is with a desperation once unknown to them. When they undress each other, it is not out of a desire to feast their eyes on each other's bodies, but to simply _touch_ , to feel the warmth of each other's skin; to prove to each other, and themselves, that they still _live_.

Even their shared moans, tonight, sound more like sorrow than pleasure.

Whatever this would be, whatever _they_ would become, it would be entirely new, unknowable, terrifying.

They could figure it out, later. For tonight, E'zarh was more than content to simply cling to Thancred and forget about tomorrow.

* * *

E'zarh, yet again, can't bring himself to cry when Thancred falls over, lifeless, with no warning other than a voice calling for him.

All he can do is watch, his companions once again leaving him one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, don't you love Prelude in Violet? I sure do
> 
> Shadowbringers chapter coming... Soon (tm)


End file.
